Can You Feel It?/Transcript
Lorcan meets Sam and Max Arrive to the Castle The Final Test Begins Michael's meeting with NFFA Teaming up with an old friend Lorcan sees a figure who is waiting for him. When he turns around, it's Shining Armor. *Lorcan Darcy: Shining Armor? *Shining Armor: Hello Lorcan. It's been a long time. *Lorcan Darcy: What are you doing here? *Shining Armor: I could ask you the same question. Why are you here? *Lorcan Darcy: I'm going to get my powers back. *Shining Armor: Your powers? Of course, you're on an quest. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm returning the cube of dimensions to get them back. *Shining Armor: Look, Lorcan, I know you just got home, but a solo rescue mission is kind of a big deal. Plus, I could really use your help to fight in the battle royale. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. I'll help you. Battle the old enemies A Battle Royale ensues Goodbye to Sam, Max and Shining Armor Lorcan and Shining Armor won the battle royale with the help from Sam and Max and the portal to the Crystal Empire opened. *Shining Armor: That's our home. Lorcan, you are a brilliant warrior. *Sam: You done great. *Max: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: You too, Shining Armor. Good luck on your life. Max here's my advice, when the comissioner calls keep fighting. *Max: I will. *Shining Armor: You take care of yourself and good luck on your rescue mission. Lorcan give Shining Armor a fist-bump for the final time as good friends. Sam, Max and Shining Armor walked to the portal back home while Lorcan race to the castle to fulfil his quest. *Lorcan Darcy: Here i go. Molly in her cell In the abandoned prison in Washington, Molly's in her cell, lying on her bed. She was very bored until Michael walked in. *Michael Warrens: Hello, Senator Williams. *Molly Williams: Michael, tell me, why are you doing this? *Michael Warrens: I'm doing this to complete my goal. Kill you and your son to order to gain immortality to impress your eldest son, Jack. *Molly Darcy: Jack? *Michael Warrens: Yes, I will help him and if i gain immortality, i will help him rule the world. *Oliver Williams: Michael, there's something's going on outside. *Michael Warrens: What?! Eighth Dimension Returns to Peace Lorcan arrived back to the castle to return the cube for good. He walked into the throne room and prepare to finish his dimension quest. *King of the Eighth Dimension: You've made it. I'm proud of you, Lorcan Darcy. You've returned the cube and passed all four dangerous tests. *Lorcan Darcy: That's right. *King of the Eighth Dimension: Please put the Cube back where it belongs and our dimension is back to normal. Lorcan put the cube back where it belong as the entire dimension is back. Entire Dimension isn't fill with evil and monsterous, it fills with hope and kindness. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. It's a beautiful city. *Queen of the Eighth Dimension: That's right, Lorcan. You've been very kind and friendly. Come with me. Lorcan's back to normal The King and Queen shows Lorcan outside where the citizens of the eighth dimension cheers for him as a special hero. *King of the Eighth Dimension: Behold, our savior and hero, Lorcan Darcy! Everyone cheered as a hero. Lorcan smiles and discovers that his pendant is glowing along with the Cubes. Lorcan flows in the sky, all of his old superpowers and purple man powers and his armor are coming back to him with new superpowers. The power flew to his chest as the light strikes in the sky. *Michael Warrens: WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHT!!! POWER'S EVERYWHERE! Lorcan turned back to normal, looked at himself that he's finally back to normal. His heart turned from angry, depressed boy back to a funny, happy and kind-hearted boy. *Nightmare Darcy: Dad! Lorcan's back!! Everyone cheered that Lorcan's back to normal. He felt happy that he's him again. *Lorcan Darcy: YES! My powers are back! What a miracle! Lorcan Darcy is back! Hang on Mom, i'm coming for you. *King of the Eighth Dimension: Go, Lorcan. Your quest has ended and now your battle begun. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you. Lorcan starts flying back to to his dimension as his quest has ended. The True Journey Begins Oliver goes to the speakers after hearing Lorcan's coming. *Oliver Williams: Emergency! Lorcan Darcy is coming! Lorcan Darcy is coming! Prepare to fight. Lorcan flies through a dimensional rift, very angry at the NFFA for kidnapping and threat to kill Molly. He's now vow for revenge. When he arrived, his wings turned into a motorbike with a gun. *Lorcan Darcy: Here i go! Lorcan sees a truck that NFFA guards drives and start shooting at them. He pressed the automaic button on his motorbike as it's shoots the truck. He goes onto the next truck and throws the grenade before he flies. He goes to another truck which is large. He jumped in and see three men. He fought and kill two before goes to the third one. *Lorcan Darcy: Alright, talk! Where did Michael Warrens took my mom?! TALK! *Man: Cillian? *Lorcan Darcy: Ding ding! *Man: You're... back to normal? *Lorcan Darcy: HA! This is my new form. My redemption. Tell me, where is my mom? Aanswer my question before I fill you up with lead. Lorcan holds up his gun. *Man: I can tell you excatly where she is. She's at the abandoned washington prison. Here. The Man shows him the location which prison he's saying. *Man: Please. You never find her, Michael knows you're coming. *Lorcan Darcy: Appreciate that. Lorcan shoots him. He goes onto his motorbike and venture to washington to get his revenge. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm coming for you Michael. I really am coming for you. Lorcan's prepare to be ready as the entire story arc of his Quest had ended and the episode ends to a cliffhanger. Category:Cutscenes